fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Fossil Friends
Animal Crossing: Fossil Friends is the Wii U debut of the Animal Crossing series. The game carries over many features of the popular Animal Crossing: New Leaf, including the ability for the player to become the mayor and upgrade many features of the town they live in. New Features *The biggest new feature of the game is the ability to "revive" fossils. If you give fossils to Brucie in the basement lab of the museum, he will revive them into new villagers. There are 50 different "prehistoric villagers". After you revive the villager (and if there is enough space in your town) you can invite them to move in. *"The Square" is a new feature in Animal Crossing: Fossil Friends, much like Main Street in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, all of the main buildings are housed in this area. There are 4 main roads that meet in the center to form "The Square". New Buildings The Clocktower The Clocktower is directly above the town hall. The tower is run by Vlad the Bat. The clockface can be customized by bringing Vlad a wall-clock and paying him 25,000 bells. Vlad is only awake at night and can be seen sleeping in the rafters during the day. The Archives The Archives is where all town records are kept. You can find out what items you have and have not acquired. You can see what villagers have visited or lived in your town in the past. The archives are managed by TBA, a quiet bookworm type. The Roost The Roost is now a full-fledged cafe. Brewster still brews coffee at the bar, but there are now tables inside and out. You can see the other villagers and special characters in here periodically. For example, Redd or Saharah may enjoy their lunch in the cafe. If you chat with them, they will tell you what day they will be in town next week. A new type of errand a villager may ask if for you to do a "coffee run" for them. The cafe also serves some food such as pastries and sandwiches. There are two servers that you may run into: Rosetta the Cardinal and Jet the Blue Jay. The Museum The Museum has gone under quite a few changes. The first upgrade to the museum adds a second floor with 4 rentable exhibits and a small museum shop. The second upgrade adds a third floor observatory, run once again by Celeste. A new addition is the ability to gaze at planets and other celestial bodies during different times of the year. Celeste will identify planets for you and reward you with Planetary models which you can donate for the new Planetarium Exhibit on the first floor. Another new exhibit is the Botany exhibit. Flowers, Bushes, Saplings, Fruit, Bamboo, and more can all be donated and housed in the greenhouse in the back of the first floor. The Dump / Recycling Center The Dump is initially run by Butch the Bulldog. After you pay to upgrade, the Dump transitions into a earth-friendly recycling center. Collectibles Fish The total number of fish in the game has increased from 72 in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, to a whopping 100. Among the new additions are the Goblin Shark, Blobfish, and Leafy Sea Dragon. New fish: *Goblin Shark *Blobfish *Leafy Sea Dragon Bugs The total number of bugs in the game has increased from 72 in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, to a whopping 100. Among the new additions are the Dobsonfly, Hellgrammite, Earth Worm, and Earwig. Fossils All of the fossils from Animal Crossing: New Leaf have returned, plus several new ones, such as the Megatherium. Art All of the art from Animal Crossing: New Leaf has returned. Plants One of the new additions to the museum is the ability to donate plants. All flowers, bushes, saplings, and fruit can be donated to the museum. Saplings and fruit will be planted in the greenhouse and will live forever. You can even pick fruit from them just like the trees out in the town. Hybrid flowers can be donated. There are also new plants that you may find around the town, such as Venus Flytraps and Bleeding Hearts. None of the plants in the greenhouse will ever die. Planetarium With the return of the Observatory comes a new type of collectible. Astronomical models are given to you by Celeste when you spot various planets and asteroids in the night sky. Donate these models to Blathers in order to complete the planetarium. New Characters New Special Characters New Villagers There are three new species of normal villagers: Tapir, Lemur, and Lizard. Prehistoric Villagers There are six species of Prehistoric Villagers: Smilodon, Mammoth, T-Rex, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Pteradactyl, Velociraptor, and Stegosaurus. Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:2014 Category:Sequels